Oraculi
by NeverWakingUpFromThisDream
Summary: Reuploaded due to title change.  In which Blaine helps Karofsky come to terms with his sexuality. Crap summary is crap


So yeah, I'm back. Sort of. And what a way to return with my newly discovered ship Blainofsky. Now this is part one of a trilogy I have planned for Blainofsky centering around an AU where Blaine helps Karofsky come out in season 2. So this is in a universe where Kurt and Blaine did not kiss in Original Song and they have a strictly platonic relationship. The first part takes place in SSBS and the last part is Original Song. Hope you enjoy. OH and don't expect the next part soon. It's a miracle that I got this out. I am a victim of NaNoWriMo procrastination. Disclaimer: I don't even have an OC to claim this time. *lesigh* Nope. Don't own them. MOving on.

* * *

><p>Dave Karofsky was lost.<p>

He was gay. He knew that for sure.

He was lying to himself to keep up his stupid reputation. He knew that too.

He had chased Kurt Hummel out of McKinley into the arms of Blaine. He knew that was a mistake.

Dave needed someone to talk to. He had tried to find that person in Kurt. All he wanted was his attention but he took it too far. He had lost control and told Kurt the truth in a way he hadn't planned.

He was going to tell Kurt _that_ part later.

Now Kurt was gone.

And Dave Karofsky was as lost as ever.

Lost in the fear and hate and rage.

Lost in just being lost.

Dave stared out at the brightly lit McKinley High football field. Fresh off their championship win, thoughts and confusion running through his mind.

'I don't know what I'm doing.' He muttered to himself pitifully.

He heard the metallic sound of someone climbing the stairs of the bleachers. Dave looked over to see the gelled head of Blaine in all his dapper glory. Blaine's hazel met his and Blaine continued to climb the stairs to Dave's row. He slid next to him casually, as if they were best friends.

'Get the hell off my football field, homo.' said Dave, refusing to look over at Blaine.

'Do you really mean that?' Blaine asked and looked at Dave's forward facing head.

'What's it to you hobbit?'

'You can't hide behind your threats forever'

Dave scowled off into the distance, making no move to hurt Blaine like he probably expected.

'I know you're confused.' Blaine started slow as if testing how far he could push. 'We all are when we first find out.'

'You didn't have it as hard as I do. You were probably one of those band geeks that no one cared about and your parents were all for gays.'

Blaine cracked a smile. 'You think I had it that easy?' Blaine almost laughed. 'I was like you. Football star with a great reputation and parents that were so religious it was almost disgusting.' Blaine looked down at the floor, smiling fading.

'My dad isn't religious.'

'Doesn't matter. The point is that I know what you're going through and the feelings that you must be feeling.'

'No you don't!' Dave snapped, 'You don't understand! No one understands! I could be socially murdered if anyone found out about this. I don't know what it's like at your fairy school of happiness and perfection but it isn't that easy here.' Dave glared at Blaine, fist clenched at his side.

'I came to Dalton to escape. I ran from it all because I was as terrified as you are. It wasn't an easy road for me and I can't say it will be for you. But I can help you. I can help you accept and deal with this.'

'I don't want to deal with it. I don't want to go through all this bullshit!'

'It gets easier Dave. Trust me. The road to easy is hard but it's worth it.'

'What about all the shit that you and Hummel get? How is that easier than staying hidden?'

'Because you can stop lying to yourself.'

Dave looked over and met Blaine's concerned gaze. 'I want to help you Dave. You just have to let me.'

'I don't need help.'

'You don't have to play hero Dave.'

'I'm not playing hero. I don't want your help. I don't need your help.'

'Dave I don't want you to end up regretting something like some people do.', Blaine sighed. 'There was this one guy at my old school. He was as terrified as you are about coming out. It petrified him to no end. That school had some really jerkish bastards that I just wanted to beat the crap out of. He had finally plucked up the courage and asked me to the Sadie Hawkins dance. We had shared one dance before those idiots beat the shit out of us in the parking lot and left us to suffer. Now he's so far in the closet that the Snow Queen of Narnia named him the prince of the kingdom.'

'That story just gave me one more reason not to come out.' said Dave.

'Yeah it seems that way. But the point is that he got to enjoy the dance with someone he wanted to be with. And you should have seen his smile. He seemed so happy to be there with me. As himself. The honest version of himself. Now he knows what's it's like to be happy like that. Do you want ot be wondering what if for the rest of your life because you just kept lying?'

Dave held Blaine's hazel stare. He had it made at McKinley. He was respected and feared just as he wanted. He had worked so hard to build up this wall inside of him that hid his secret. Was he willing to knock down that wall and destroy everything he had worked for so he could be honest with himself? Was he willing to lose it all?

Was it worth the gamble?

'You don't have to answer me now. It's up to you.'

There was a long pause of each boy listening to each other's breathing. One was waiting for the answer while the other was waiting to give it.

'I'll think about it.' Dave said, breaking the long silence.

'Let me know.' Blaine said with a reassuring smile.

Blaine got up from his spot next to Dave and walked to the end of the row. 'Oh and Kurt told me where to find you by the way.' He met Dave's milk chocolate eyes. 'He really cares about you.'

Blaine continued his exit.

Dave was left alone, staring back at the brightly lit football field, no further in his self-discovery than before.

Maybe even more confused.

* * *

><p>'Hey bro. Karofsky told me to give this to you to give to Blaine.' Finn handed an envelope to Kurt.<p>

'You couldn't have done this at home?' Kurt asked, annoyance seeming into his voice. A side effect of his nerves before his duet with Blaine in front of the Regionals crowd.

Finn shrugged. 'I just remembered now.'

Kurt huffed. 'What's in it?' he took the envelope from his brother.

Finn shrugged again. 'He just told me to make sure Blaine gets to it. Good luck today by the way.'

Kurt examined the envelope as Finn walked back to his Glee club, the one that Kurt missed so dearly.

'You almost ready?' Blaine asked as he came up behind Kurt.

'Yeah. Just a little nervous though.' Kurt turned and held the envelope out to Blaine. 'Finn gave this to me to give to you.'

'You'll be great.' Blaine said as he took the envelope. He furrowed his brow as he opened the envelope, wondering what was in it.

Inside there was a single paper with a quick messy scrawl of two words.

_I'm in._

* * *

><p><em>So yeah, I believe that I have trouble capturing Blaine and Karofsky's characters but I hope I was at least decent.<em>

_If I do end up posting anything else in the month of November, please yell at me as I should be working on other stuff._

_Oh and reviews are greatly accepter :)_


End file.
